


[Podfic] let's build a bridge where walls once stood

by Ceewelsh



Series: [Podfic] i swear i only fell for you on accident [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bonding, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25041178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceewelsh/pseuds/Ceewelsh
Summary: [Podfic]“You really are pathetic,” she says.  It’s the same thing she said when she walked in on him in the first place, but there’s less bite to it now.  It’s almost sympathetic, and that irritates Kevin more than if she’d kept up the disdain.“What the fuck do you want, Allison?” he snaps. “To gloat?”“He would deserve it,” Allison says, listing her head to the side. “But no, that’s not why I’m here.”“Then what?” Kevin is tired, suddenly, weariness settling over him and sinking into his bones.“I’m not sure,” she says.
Relationships: Kevin Day/Allison Reynolds, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: [Podfic] i swear i only fell for you on accident [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820623
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	[Podfic] let's build a bridge where walls once stood

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [let's build a bridge where walls once stood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24366418) by [istalria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/istalria/pseuds/istalria). 



> So I gushed so much in my reader notes that I've put that into a separate file so it doesn't massively add on to the fic!

**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://ia601408.us.archive.org/34/items/lets-build-a-bridge-where-walls-once-stood/Let%27s%20Build%20A%20Bridge%20Where%20Walls%20Once%20Stood.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [ let's build a bridge where walls once stood ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24366418)

**Author:** [istalria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/istalria/pseuds/istalria)

**Reader:** [Ceewelsh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceewelsh/works)

**Length:** 16:57

**Reader Notes:** 2:31

  
_(or click[here](https://ia601408.us.archive.org/34/items/lets-build-a-bridge-where-walls-once-stood/ReaderNotes%20LBABWWOS.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave the author kudos and comments and also go read the [rest of the series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759423) and the [Percy Jackson AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24641152).


End file.
